Why Are We Together
by Sheikah Ninja
Summary: Sun Ce and Zhou Yu haven't always been friends but as they grew older they became as close as brothers. But recently their relationship had changed and neither one of them knows why. When Sun Jian tells them he has found them both a bride neither one of them is sure that is what they want. How will their relationship change with the coming battle and impending marriage


"Yu? Yu? Are you listening to me? Put that damn book down and listen!" Zhou Yu looked up from the book he was reading, tucking a stay strand of hair behind his ear. He looked up at the young man standing in front of him. Sun Ce had one of his infamous grins on his face, the kind that indicated Zhou Yu was not gonna like what he was about to say. Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes at the other man. "If this is anything that I will say no to then it is best to leave me alone and not bother asking."

Sun Ce looked at him as he returned to reading his book, nestled under the shade of the tree overlooking the valley below. "Oh come on Yu. You know you like my ideas."

"I think you know my responses to your ideas. That they are either childish and immature or beneath you to do such a thing. Or that it is a stupid idea and libel to get you hurt or in trouble with you father and I will not be drug along on such misadventures." Zhou Yu didn't bother looking up from his book as he answered Sun Ce. He had been friends with him long enough to imagine the look on his face. His brown eye would fall, and he would pout, making himself look like a puppy that had just been kicked. It was always easier to resist his stupid ideas when he didn't look at him. For when he did look he always felt bad for the hurt he saw on his friend's face, feigned as it was. He kept his eyes turned down to the pages, rereading the same sentence repeatedly unable to grasp what it was saying.

Sun Ce gave a sign and plopped down in the grass next to Zhou Yu. He reclined onto his back, tucking his hands beneath his head. He gazed up at the bright blue sky from the shade of the large tree. "Fine Yu. You win I will lay here in the sun with you. All I was gonna ask is if you wanted to take the horses for a ride through the woods and practice a little archery."

Zhou Yu glanced at him. "You're ideas are never so simple. That would have been what you told me to get me to go with you." Returning his gaze to his book, he noticed Sun Ce looking at him. "Don't pretend like it isn't true Ce. I have known you long enough to know what goes on in that brain of yours." Sun Ce gave a small chuckle.

"This time Yu I mean it. I just want to go for a ride and shoot a little."

"So what are you running away from this time? Some lesson your father has set up for you? A meeting of some sort that bores you to no end?"

Sun Ce cringed. "A marriage meeting. Father thinks he has found a bride I will be inclined to marry. And for you as well since they are sisters." Zhou Yu looked over at him, laying in the shade with his hands under his head eyes closed. A soft breeze stirred his brown locks, blowing Zhou Yu's own raven hair into his face. He turned his gaze back to his book, no longer interested in the words on the page. Sun Ce. Married. He had known Sun Ce for most of his life. His parents had sent him to live with Sun Jian and his family.

He had hated the other boy when he first met him. Zhou Yu had always been a quiet and withdrawn boy, focusing more on studies and theoretical battles rather than physical training of any kind. Sun Ce on the other hand was the complete opposite. He always ditched his studies to go ride or shoot his bow. They didn't get a long for several years. Zhou Yu gave him cold looks whenever he would invite the quiet child to come and do something he called fun. Zhou Yu had never seen the enjoyment in the ideas that Sun Ce had and always ridiculed him for how he acted.

Eventually Sun Jian told Zhou Yu that as good a thing it was to have a sharp mind and wit he also needed a strong and skilled body if he was to prove useful to those that needed him most. So he made Zhou Yu take lessons in horseback riding and archery. He also suggested he take up sword play but Zhou Yu demonstrated his knowledge and skill at the sword in a sparring match with one of the guardsman. His father had made him learn the sword before he was allowed any time for any other form of study. He had told Zhou Yu that when it came down to it, the physical ability to protect those that he loved was more important than the theoretical ability to do so.

So Zhou Yu was forced to spend more time with the young lord. It only made him detest him even more. Sun Ce threw himself into everything with no thought of strategy or regard for his own safety. Several times they were paired together, Sun Ce was his tonfa and Zhou Yu with the staff he had been instructed to learn since he was already skilled with a sword. The training always ended the same: Sun Ce on his back bruised and sore, trying to stand for "one more round." He always claimed he was fine and could continue. Zhou Yu always turned his back and left him lying in the dirt.

Zhou Yu glanced back over at the young man dozing on the ground next to him. He let a small smile ghost across his lips as he thought of the distain that he held for the young tiger when they were younger. He truly had hated him and took every chance to strike at him whether physically or verbally. Sun Ce would always just shrug it off and come back for more the next day. He never left the raven-haired boy alone and always walked away with a new bruise, physical or emotional, for his troubles.

A chuckle escaped him when he thought about what changed his mind about the other man. Something so simple had had such a great impact on how he viewed the other. He had been living with Sun Jian and his family for many years now. Being about the age of 12 he was trying to escape Sun Ce one day he had taken his horse out for a while. He had discovered he liked riding and would often leave for several hours on his horse, returning only when it was getting dark or Sun Jian sent Sun Ce to find him. This day was like any other and he was escaping the incessant chatter of Sun Ce as he sat in the library next to Zhou Yu, much to his dismay. Eventually he rose from his chair and left him there, the other boy talking to his back as he walked away. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sun Ce followed him so he hurried to the stables, saddling his horse and leaving without letting anyone know which way he was going. He didn't know himself and all he wanted to do was get away from the annoying boy. So he left in a hurry running his horse toward the setting sun and following it. He let his horse pick the pace after they were outside of the village and just thought as his horse trotted along. He hated the other boy. He made it so hard to study and never took anything seriously. Every conversation was a joke to him and no training was free from the banter and annoying quips he threw.

Eventually the slowing of his horse and the darkening of the sky brought his mind back to the present. The sun was very low now and heavy clouds had settled in while he pondered. Soon it would rain and he would be soaking wet. He though and came to the conclusion he had two choices. He could either hurry back to the house though he had no idea how far he had come and be drenched by the time he got back or he could try to find somewhere to take cover and stay dry to wait out the rain. If he chose to wait there is no telling how late it would be before he could return and he did not relish the scolding that he would get for being out so late as it was. So he turned his horse back the way they had come and set off at a light canter. A few drops of rain splattered onto his neck and he realized he had no form of cloak. It was going to be a long, wet ride back to the house.

It didn't take long before the rain started falling heavily. He silently cursed himself for leaving in such hast that prevented him from taking any form of cloak or coat for protection from the elements. He urged his horse to go faster, knowing the animal could see far better than him in the dark suddenly a streak of lightening stuck a tree not too far to his right, setting the thing ablaze. A loud crash and rolling boom followed right on its heals, causing his horse to rear. The sudden change is speed threw Zhou Yu off balance and the mud made his horse slip when it came up on its hind legs. The horse stumbled and then fell sideways throwing Zhou Yu from the saddle. The horse got back on its feet and another peel of thunder rang out, as loud as before spoking the horse. With a sharp whiny they horse took off, toward the house, leaving Zhou Yu laying in the mud trying to regain the breath that had been knocked from his body by the impact with the ground.

Zhou Yu pulled himself to his feet, cursing the flighty animal. In truth he couldn't blame it. The lightning had scared him just as much. Slowly he set off in the direction the animal had gone, knowing that it would take him hours to get back. Much longer than it would have on his horse. His going was slow, his back aching more than he thought it should. It was hard for him to breath and the incline to the ground was made worse by the mud and rain. He stumbled and clawed his way up the hill. Struggling to breath.

He came to the top of the hill and stood upright. His back protested and cause him to draw in sharp breath only to let it go just as quick due to the pain. Something was wrong with his back. He knew from the way it protested and deep breath or movement. He stood at the top of the hill, swaying a little. He was beginning to shive from being soaked through. As he was trying to force his feet to move he saw a shape manifesting out of the gloom in front of him. He tensed, not knowing who or what it was and chided himself for not being armed either. The shape grew closer and he heard the jingle of tack. Soon it came close enough he could make out a horse and rider, another horse in tow. He knew who this must be, being the only person crazy enough to come out on a night like this.

Sun Ce slowed his horse form its trot when he spotted Zhou Yu standing there. He stopped when he had pulled alongside Zhou Yu. He didn't say anything to him, just handed back the reins of the runaway horse. Zhou Yu accepted them and climbed back onto his horse, bighting back a hiss of pain at the protest from his back. They both turned back towards the way Sun Ce had come and set off at a strong trot, determined to get back before the storm became any worse. Zhou Yu's back protested with every step the horse took, sending stabbing pains along his side and back. He clenched his teeth, refusing to show any weakness to the boy that rode next to him. He knew it was dark but his vision was growing fuzzy around the edges. Slowly the fuzziness drew further into his vision and the outer edges grew dark. He willed the darkness to go away but it kept growing. His breath was coming in short gasps now, the pain becoming worse. A single thought crossed his mind as his vision faded out altogether: _Shit._

Zhou Yu rested his head against the tree behind him and cringed at the thought. He cringed from how proud he was as a child and how much he had hated Sun Ce and he cringed at the thought of how he had gotten back to the house. Sun Ce had seen him fall from his horse and stopped. Climbing down he had seen that he was ghost white and breathing hard. Being unable to rouse him, Sun Ce and hoisted him onto his horse in front of him and set off back to the house, being careful to keep Zhou Yu from falling again. He didn't know till later that he had cracked several ribs in his back from the fall from his horse and then riding and the other fall and worsened them. He was stuck in bed for several weeks due to the injury, his only company being Sun Ce.

He was growing weary if him and threw him out of his room one afternoon. Not long after he heard a knock on his door followed by it opening without being invited in. He looked up to yell at the idiot when he noticed it wasn't Sun Ce but his sister Sun Shang Xiang. She came bearing a tray with food on it for his dinner. "Sun Ce said you threw him out so I figured you might prefer if someone else brought you your dinner." Zhou Yu looked down at his blankets, clenching his fists in his sheets. He hated having someone else wait on him. It made him feel so pathetic and useless.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," she said as if she could read his mind. "I know you aren't used to asking for it but we all need help from time to time. You know, Sun Ce is in a lot of trouble himself." Zhou Yu looked up at her, wondering what she meant. "He wanted to come look for you but Father said no, the guards would find you. He kept telling Father that they were looking in the wrong place and would never find you. Finally he ignored Father and ran off to look for you, coming back hours later with you on the saddle in front of him white as a ghost."

Zhou Yu looked back down at his sheets. "He should have worried about himself instead of others. The storm was bad and he could have gotten hurt as well."

"You know, that is the first thing you have said that showed any kind of concern for my brother, even if you were insulting him. He's a good person you know. He puts others before himself and trains hard so he can protect those important to him. He looks up to you, you know. You're smart and strong and have a keen mind and he wants to know you better. He wants your help to support and protect his people when it is his turn to look after them."

Zhou Yu felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn't meant to sound concerned for the other boy. It was his fault that he was out in the rain to begin with. If he didn't bug him so much then he wouldn't have left like he did, unprepared. But then he thought about what Sun Shang had said. Sun Ce looked up to him. He wanted to learn so he could protect those around him, much like Sun Jian had said. He thought about what she was saying. Sighing he looked back at her. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to see if I could help him learn. But he needs to learn to be quiet from time to time. I am not like him and like the quiet and to be left alone from time to time. If he wants any help he will have to accept that fact."

Sun Shang smiled at him. "I will let him know that he needs to tone it down if he wants any help or guidance." With that she turned and left his room. Zhou Yu looked down at the food in front of him. He scrubbed his hands across his face digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. _Why did I just say I would help that fool? I can't stand him so how will I be able to teach him. Oh well what's done is done. All I can do now is keep my word and if he doesn't settle down I will stop helping him._ Starting in on the food in his lap he smiled. This was either gonna be a really bad idea or it was gonna turn out alright.

Zhou Yu's back took a while to heal, especially sense he didn't want to stay in bed long enough for it to completely heal. He was always being chased back into his bed by Sun Jian or the doctor. Though Sun Ce was very good at helping him escape the confines of his room. Zhou Yu began to teach the other boy about different things. Strategy had always been Zhou Yu's favorite so he passed that along to Sun Ce. He also helped him grasp the concepts of mathematics that eluded him as well as astrology. Th boys slowly grew closer though Sun Ce still annoyed him to no end but he put up with him more and the boys could be seen spending more time together. Zhou Yu's barbs weren't as harsh and he helped Sun Ce up when he was knocked down during training.

As they grew older, they became almost inseparable. Zhou Yu was always there to pick Sun Ce up after some failed stunt or bad idea, after a proverbial kick to the head. They were always there for each other, through the good times and the worst.

But as they got older, the fighting around them grew worse. China had splintered and several factions were vying for power. Sun Ce's father was one of the lord that struggled with the others and gave Zhou Yu the chance to prove himself a brilliant strategist. Where one of them was found on the battle field the other would not be far away. They always would protect each other, though it usually ended up with Zhou Yu protecting Sun Ce's back as he charged too far away from his troops. Zhou Yu had acquired several injuries from doing this but never let his lord know, knowing that he would chide him for getting himself hurt protecting him. Zhou Yu had grown to care about his lord for he had turned into a real leader. He cared about his people and those hurt by the wars. He would visit his troops before and after a battle, keeping moral high. Yes, he had come to cherish the young tiger and wished him all the best and if that meant losing his own life to protect his lords he would gladly do so.

Zhou Yu chuckled to himself under the tree. _Cherish. So many people would hear that word and think of something it isn't. He is my lord and my brother. That is all and no more._ He looked over at the young man sleeping in the grass. Sighing he stood up and brushed himself off. He knew he would get no more peace now that Sun Ce had found him and was no inclined to leave him be. Nudging the other with his foot he tried to rouse him. Sun Ce simply rolled away from the prodding and continued to doze. Zhou Yu, growing impatient, placed his foot on the back of the sleeping man and kicked him down the hill, causing him to tumble head over heels all the way to the bottom of the slope. As his young lord took his tumble, he turned and started walking back to the stables, knowing Sun Ce would catch up to him eventually.

It wasn't very long before he heard running steps behind him. He knew it was Sun Ce and waited for him to get closer. As the steps grew closer they also grew less hurried. Either Sun Ce was trying to sneak up on him or he thought better of his idea. Zhou Yu stopped and looked back at Sun Ce. He was walking lazily now, hands in his pockets looking up at the sky. Zhou Yu waited for him to catch up then set off again. They walked slowly together, back to the stables. When they reached the building, the entered and proceeded to their respective horses. Once the horses were tacked and ready to go both men picked up their bows and quivers. They mounted their horses and headed away from the stables, into the forest.

They rode in silence, enjoying the sun and gentle breeze that blew. Sun Ce looked at Zhou Yu riding slightly ahead of him. The sun glinted off his raven hair as it blew in the wind. Zhou Yu had become an important person to him. He had become his brother and in some cases his mentor. He knew Zhou Yu had hated them when they were younger but Sun Ce had always respected him. That is why he bugged him so much. He wanted to learn and get to know the boy that he respected. He never got the chance until Zhou Yu had gotten severely hurt from being thrown from his horse. He doesn't know what his sister said to him but after that Zhou Yu was much more accommodating and understanding. He still was harsh and didn't mince words but he was more patience than before. They grew close. Far closer than most people realized. When ever they were on the battle field he would worry when he couldn't see Zhou Yu. Granted most the time it was his own fault for moving too far away from him but he worried about Zhou Yu none the less. He knows that Zhou Yu has acquired several wounds for protecting him and it pains him every time he sees the scars. He hates seeing the red and raised lines the cut across his otherwise pale skin.

Sun Ce shook his head. _Why am I thinking about his skin like that? I feel bad that he has gotten hurt protecting me, but I have never though about it like that. I must need to get more rest if I am string to think about how soft and pale his skin is. Or how dark and soft his hair is and the way it moves with the wind. Or his dark eyes, that have a way of piercing you to your soul when he looks at you, sending shivers do-. S_

Sun Ce drew his horse up. _Stop that. He would knock you silly if he heard you thinking any of those thoughts. Plus, It's sorta worrying me that I'm thinking them. What has gotten into me? He is my close friend and that is just a strange way to think about him._ Zhou Yu noticed Sun Ce had stopped and stopped his own horse. He looked back at him over his shoulder, hair blowing across his face, dark eyes bright in the sun, smirk dancing on his lips. _He looks really handsome right now. Almost even beaut- Stop that! He is your brother. Get you hinny in gear and catch up to him. And just enjoy the fact that he went along with your hairbrained idea to hide from Father._

He nudged his horse into a jog to catch up to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu lift his brow as Sun Ce approached, asking a silent question. Sun Ce shook his head, "nothing just enjoying the sun for a minute." Zhou Yu shook his head obviously not believing him but nudged his horse forward anyways. Sun Ce smirked and kicked his horse up into a gallop. Blowing past Zhou Yu, he bolted further ahead into the woods. Zhou Yu's own horse reared up, wanting to run after the other animal. Once it came back down on all fours Zhou Yu let the animal have its head. He dashed after Sun Ce for once not caring how immature and reckless it was. Instead, he simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face and in his hair and the powerful animal beneath him. He quickly caught up to Sun Ce, his horse being faster and passed him. Sun Ce watched him ride past a smile on his face.

Sun Ce was surprised to see his friend joining him in such an act and even more so that he was smiling about it. Zhou Yu didn't smile often. He saved those smiles for times that were quiet and special that they shared together. And most the time they were a soft ghost of a smile that showed more in his eyes than on his face. He smiled in return letting his horse follow his friend through the woods till they came to a break in the trees.

It took Sun Ce a few seconds to get to the break and Zhou Yu was waiting for him when he did. The place was beautiful, sloping hills dotted with trees but plenty of clear space. When Sun Ce joined him Zhou Yu jumped down from his horse. Removing the tack from it he let It wonder around to graze and doze in the wonderful afternoon sun. Sun Ce clambered down off his horse and set it loose with the other as both men stood enjoying the feel of the sun on their face.

Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce, "so what is it you wanted to do?" Sun Ce gave him a quizzical look. "You're the one that wanted to get away from your father so what is it you wanted to do? And make up your mind fast before I change mine. I still do not know why I went along with this idea of yours."

Sun Ce shook his head and looked around for a suitable target. His gaze landed upon a large tree that had blown down in a recent storm, uprooting it. The large area of the end of the tree provided a good target. "Let's practice on that." Zhou Yu nodded and motioned for Sun Ce to go first. Sun Ce pulled his bow from his back and took a stance. He drew the arrow back as he drew in a breath. Holding it, he released the arrow. It thudded into the stump of the tree. He repeated his draw only to have his arrow go wide of the first one. The third and 4th arrow did the same. When he fired his fifth arrow he looked at all of them stuck in the end of the tree. He was glad for the large target because they were all spread out, none of them close to each other.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the trunk and retrieved the arrows, returning them to this quiver. He walked back to where Zhou Yu was standing, smirking at him. He didn't say a thing as Sun Ce walked by to stand behind him and out of the way. Zhou Yu pulled the string of his bow back to his ear and took a deep breath. Letting it out he drew anther in and held it while he released his arrow. It thudded into the tree near the center. Pulling the string back again he released his next arrow, it thudding into the tree very close to the first. The next three arrows all clustered close together around the first two creating a tight bundle after he had shot five. He went and retrieved his arrows after admiring his handy work. When he turned to walk back he saw Sun Ce staring at him, mouth agape.

"What? You know I learned to use the bow. I trained alongside you when we were children."

Sun Ce shook his head, closing his mouth. "Yes, I know you learned to shoot but I have never seen you practice so I was unaware you were so good."

Zhou Yu shrugged his shoulders. "I practice when I can and it's not always when you are there or have time."

Sun Ce shook his head again, dumbfounded that he didn't know his friend was so good at archery. He stepped up to where they had been shooting from and drew the sting on his bow again. Again, he fired five arrows; again, they were scattered around the target. He retrieved them and returned to Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu motioned for him to step back up and draw his bow again. "I do not know how you can hit anything in battle when you are so bad in practice."

Sun Ce grinned, "I don't have to worry about hitting the same target more than once when in battle. I just have a hard time hitting the same spot over and over again unlike some overachievers." Zhou Yu laughed and told him to draw his bow again. Once Sun Ce had drawn his bow, Zhou Yu stepped up behind him. Placing a hand hand on Sun Ce's elbow, he instructed him to drop it till it formed a straight line with his arm. Next he tucked the other elbow closer into his body and told him to lift his head, bring the arrow to his mouth not his mouth to the arrow. "Sight along the arrow point. Draw the string back as you breath in, hold for a second to aim and release the arrow and breath at the same time."

Sun Ce drew the arrow back as he brought in a breath and released the two at the same time. He took another arrow and repeated it. The second arrow thudded very close to the first. Sun Ce smiled and repeated the process, firing many arrows till his quiver was empty. All of them, except a few outliers from where he got distracted by black hair tickling him as it flicked around in the breeze, were very close to each other. He looked back over his shoulder at Zhou Yu to say something only to snap his mouth closed. Zhou Yu hadn't moved from the first instruction he gave him, standing very close almost pressed up against him. He swallowed hard as Zhou Yu realized how close he still was and stepped away.

Zhou Yu turned his face away from Sun Ce, embarrassed he had stayed so close to the young lord after his instruction. He hadn't realized it himself only focusing on the bow and how Sun Ce was drawing. He had watched as Sun Ce had drawn the bow back, arms flexing and straining just a little at the strength required to draw the bow back. He had focused on the rise and fall of Sun Ce's chest as he drew each breath in and held it before releasing it along with the arrow. He had been concentrating on the bow and lesson, until he saw the delight in Sun Ce's face after the first few arrows and thudded into the tree. Sun Ce's face and lit up, the joy and enthusiasm palpable as he fired shot arrow after arrow, each thudding in next to the one before. He had stared at that face and the bright brown eyes, enjoying the joy that he radiated. That is, until Sun Ce had turned to say something to him and had seen how close he was still standing. Zhou Yu had taken a couple quick steps back when Sun Ce snapped his mouth shut and looked at him in what was that? Surprise? Confusion? He didn't want to admit it to himself and kicked the feeling down but the look had stung.

Sun Ce looked at Zhou Yu, wondering why he was turning away from him and why he was trying to hide, was that a blush ghosting across his face? He knew it would be denied and he would probably end on the ground for even bringing it up. Instead he walked down to the tree to retrieve his arrows. When he returned to where Zhou Yu was standing the other man seemed to have himself composed. "It's your turn Yu. I'll let you have a go since I took so long last time."

Zhou Yu nodded and step up. Drawing his bow, he cleared his mind of what had just happened. He loosed the first arrow followed by the second. As he was getting ready to draw his third arrow he heard Sun Ce creeping closer to him. Sighing he thought to himself, _I should have known he would try something. He can never stay still for long._ The steps grew closer and Zhou Yu waited till they were just behind him. When he felt fingers ghost over his side he drew the string back hard, striking Sun Ce in the chest with his elbow. He heard Sun Ce hit the ground with a grunt as all the air was forced out of his body. Zhou Yu proceeded to fire several arrows and retrieve them before he turned his attention to the other man lying on the ground.

Sun Ce was still lying on his back where he had landed, staring up at the clouds floating across the sky. Zhou Yu poked him with his foot to try to rouse him "you know this is the first time in a long time I have just laid here and watched the clouds go by? It's so relaxing and peaceful. Unlike the asshole that just knocked me on my ass by elbowing me." He lifted his head to look at the other man who just shrugged in response. Sighing, Sun Ce stuck his hand out. "Give me a hand up here." Zhou Yu looked at him with a suspicious gaze. "oh, relax I'm not gonna do anything. I just want off the ground as comfortable as it is."

Zhou Yu knew he was lying but also knew that if he didn't help him up they would be there all day. Though that idea didn't sound like a bad one to him, he had things that he needed to get done. So he stuck his hand down to Sun Ce, expecting the tug that came when he grasped the other's hand. What he didn't expect was for Sun Ce to pull him down directly on top of himself. Zhou Yu yanked his hand free and caught himself before he landed flush against Sun Ce. Shaking hair out of his face he opened his mouth to lecture the other but was surprised when he found himself on his back with Sun Ce kneeling over the top of him.

Zhou Yu reached up to push him off but Sun Ce pinned his hands to the ground. Sun Ce was looking at him rather strangely. Slowly he bent down till his mouth was next to Zhou Yu's ear. "I don't want to get married Yu. I don't want you to get married either." Sun Ce's warm breath ghosted over his ear, causing Zhou Yu to shiver. He was surprised into stillness when he felt Sun Ce's lips touch his cheek ever so lightly. Slowly they trailed up his jaw line landing next to his own. "Ce?" Zhou Yu ask shakily, afraid to startle the other but also afraid of where it seemed this was going. Sun Ce lightly brushed his own lip against the pair below him, barely touching. He repeated the touch, just as lightly before he pulled away sharply, sitting up and releasing Zhou Yu's arms.

Sun Ce turned his head away, face as scarlet as Zhou Yu's robes. He quickly got to his feet and extended his hand to the other man. Zhou Yu took it and allowed Sun Ce to help him to his feet before Sun Ce dropped his hand like it was on fire. Rubbing the back of his neck Sun Ce spoke hoarsely "Sorry about that Zhou Yu. I don't know why I did that."

"Did what Ce?" Sun Ce looked up at him in surprise. Zhou Yu didn't look mad like he had expected. Honestly, he didn't know what he had expected from him. But not for him to be so forgiving about it. It was apparent that Zhou Yu was fine with letting him drop it and pretend it never happened if that's what he wanted to do. He wasn't gonna question him or lecture him.

Shaking his head, he smiled brightly at the other man. "Never mind Yu. Let's get the horses and head back. I'm sure my father is ready to send out an army to look for me." With that he turned to retrieve his horse.

Once Sun Ce's back was turned Zhou Yu took a shuddering breath. He touched his own lips, wondering why his brother had done that. More so, he wondered why it didn't bug him more than it did. He was fine with letting Sun Ce pretend it didn't happen as it saved both of them the embarrassment. Heading after his own animal, they were both in the saddle quickly and headed back to the village.

The ride back was quiet though not uncomfortable. Both men appeared to be in their own thoughts. Sun Ce couldn't believe what he had just done. He was also surprised at how ok with it and forgiving Zhou Yu had been. Zhou Yu was wondering why he hadn't been more upset about the kiss, for that is truly what it was, and why Sun Ce had done such a thing.

Once they reached the stables both men dismounted. Leading the animals into their respective stalls the horses were untacked and fed. Sun Ce returned to his room not long after he had made sure his hose was comfortable for the night, taken care of and brushed by those who worked in the stables. Waving as he passed Zhou Yu he retreated to the house. Zhou Yu on the other hand stayed with his horse for a while, brushing the crusted sweat off the animal. He took his time, brushing each part of his horse till all the crusted sweat and dirt was gone and the animals coat gleamed.

As he brushed he thought, wondering what had gotten into Sun Ce as of late. The way he was distracted on the ride out plus the fact that he had apparently tried to grab him when he was shooting, not just distract him. And the kiss. His cheeks burned red at the memory of it. He had touched his lips with his own so very lightly. Zhou Yu was unsure he had actually done it till he repeated the touch, only for Sun Ce to jerk back like he had been stung. He finished brushing the horse and gave it one last pat before he headed to his own room to clean up. He tucked his hands into his sleeves as he walked and pondered. What surprised him the most was he hadn't minded what Sun Ce had done. He didn't want to say he liked it but he had been surprisingly ok with it after the initial shock had worn off. He walked slowly back to his rooms, watching the sun go down as he did. It was turning into a wonderful evening.

He was pulled from his musings by a couple of women passing him by, walking side by side ad giggling, each flanked by another man. The women looked so alike that they had to be sisters. Neither the women nor the men did he recognize but figured they must be guests of Sun Jian for them to be able to wonder around the village so freely. The men were walking close to the women, the woman's arm tucked into the crook of his elbow. They appeared to be a couple pairs of lovers, out for a walk, enjoying the air. As they passed each other, Zhou Yu inclined his head to the passing couples, receiving a nod from each man in return.

Zhou Yu continued past them, smiling a little. He wondered what it would be like, to walk on such an evening as this, his lover's arm tucked in his own. Enjoying the cool air and watching the sun slowly fade away as one by one the stars came out. Maybe they would find a quiet place to sit and watch the sun go down, his lover's head resting on his shoulder. He wasn't one for physical contact, but he figured if that person held a special place in his heart and they were alone he wouldn't mind it so much. _Much like how I am with Sun Ce and him touching me._

The thought stopped him in his tracks. How had Sun Ce managed to work his way into his thoughts as he pondered about having a lover? Shaking his head, he figured he just needed to get to his own rooms. _A hot bath and some food before I settle down and read for a while. And when I turn in I'm sure this whole thing will have blown over._ He started walking again, a little more quickly than before. As he entered his room he paused for a minute. Looking across the courtyard he saw the door to Sun Ce's own room. _I wonder what he is up to tonight?_ Opening his own door and walking in he tried to stuff down the feeling of wanting to go and knock on that door. Knocking on that door and seeing what Sun Ce would do if he saw him standing there in the fading light. Silently, he closed the door behind him, shutting the sight and thought out in the failing light of the court yard.

Sun Ce felt bad about leaving his horse for the hands to take care of but he figured that was also their job. And it's not like he did it very often, he just needed to get away. Away from Zhou Yu and somewhere alone that he could think. He jogged to his rooms where he set his bow ad quiver down and retrieved his tonfas. He then retreated to the training grounds, glad that it was deserted.

Slowly, he began to work through all his blocks, attacks and counters. He tried to focus on his breathing and the movements of his weapons but his mind kept getting drawn back to this afternoon. After 20 minutes he gave up and sat on the ground, elbow based on his knee chin resting in his hand. He still had not come up with a reason why he had done what he did that made sense. He had one but it made no sense to him and it would make no sense to anyone else including Zhou Yu. The reason was because he simply wanted to. He had wanted to press his lips to Zhou Yu's and feel the other stiffen beneath him. But he had no idea as to why he wanted to do that. He had wanted to press his lips to Zhou Yu's and his body to his. He had wanted to coax him to open his lips so he could taste him. To watch those deep dark eyes slowly close as he relaxed into the feeling of Sun Ce's lips on his. He wanted to taste all of him, push his tongue into Zhou Yu's mouth and hear the hitch in his breath that would come. Slowly lower his body onto Yu's till they were flush together, so he could feel his body beneath him. Release his hands and feel him wrapped his arms tightly around him as he himself buried his hands in that long raven hair. He wanted to feel those long skilled fingers slip under his shirt and slide across his bare skin.

Sun Ce stood up abruptly. He needed to end this train of thought now once and for all. That was no way for him to be thinking of the man he considered his brother and closest friend. Plus if Zhou Yu knew what he was thinking just now he's not sure he would live to see the day break. Starting towards his rooms he groaned. The heat he had felt pooling in his groin had made its self known. Thankfully it was dark by this time so no one would notice the bulge in his pants as he quickly retreated to his rooms. He was careful to not run into anyone and was glad that he didn't see Zhou Yu. That would be a rather embarrassing encounter that he didn't need. By the time he reached his room the pressure had subsided and he breathed a sigh of relief. He reached for his door but paused. Looking over his shoulder he saw a glow coming from under Zhou Yu's door. He knew he was in and could walk over and knock on his door. But what good would that do? What did he expect to happen? It was a bad idea for him to go over there now, the traces of his day dream still in his head. So instead he opened his own door. Entering his rooms, he closed the door, trying to leave the desire to walk over to Zhou Yu's room and continue where his mind left off out in the courtyard.

Lips slid down his neck, teeth nipping as they went as fingers slowly trailed their way down his body, leaving fire in their wake. As hot as the touch made him feel he shivered from it. The lips traced their way down his collar bone, leaving hot kisses behind. Rough but gentle fingers slowly slid down his sides, feeling every indent between his ribs. Slowly they worked their way across his chest, fingers pinching and pulling at his nipples till they became hard. A hot mouth closed over one as fingers still played with the other. The free hand slid down his chest to his stomach, tracing the crease that ran from hip to groin. Tongue slowly swirled his nipple in the warm mouth as fingers pulled at the other. He let out a sharp hiss as teeth grazed across the sensitive flesh.

His head grew fuzzy, unable to concentrate between the mouth on his chest and the hand that trailed so close to where he wanted to be touched but never close enough to touch him. That warm mouth left his nipple and he whined a little at the loss of the feeling. Instead lips kissed their way down his chest to his stomach, stopping and placing a kiss just above the waistband of his pants. A hand reached up to slowly stroke the aching bulge there and he pushed into that hand, wanting more friction, more touch. Those hands grabbed his pants and slowly slid them down, him raising his hips to comply till they were discarded on the floor. He laid there, naked and slightly chilled but eager for that touch to come back.

He wasn't disappointed when a calloused hand wrapped around his shaft, thumb sliding back and forth across the tip where he was leaking slightly. Slowly that thumb swirled around the tips, spreading the fluid across it before It trailed down the underside of his aching member. He moaned and pushed into that hand, wanting it to move, wanting to feel it slide and tug on him. It obliged him, sliding up and down once, twice, three times before it stopped. The grip was released on him and he whined at the loss of the sensation. But then he felt warm breath ghost across his hot flesh. Lips pressed themselves to the tip and he closed his eyes, hands fisting in the sheets. A tongue lazily slid its way up the underside of his cock and stopped to glide across the tip. It swirled the fluid there around before licking back down to the base of his cock just as slowly. He struggled to rise his head, wanting to look the other in the eyes. When he was able to, he opened his own eyes and locked gazes with the brown ones staring back at him. A grin slowly spread across the others face, a grin he knew all too well. Before he would say anything, Sun Ce lowered his head, taking his aching member into his hat mouth.

Zhou Yu shot up in bed, breathing hard. He looked around and groaned, collapsing back against his pillow, arm draped across his eyes. _What the fuck was that?!_ Zhou Yu laid in bed, trying to control his breathing, pondering what the hell just happened. Slowly his breathing returned to normal. _I just had a dream. About Sun Ce. Giving me a blow job._ He shifted and felt a damp stickiness on his groin. _And I came to said dream of Sun Ce giving me a blowjob. Fuck._


End file.
